


Weird weather

by auraphantom



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slight suicidal thoughs implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraphantom/pseuds/auraphantom
Summary: Gloomy days can hit anybody, Dark is not an exception.





	Weird weather

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mood.

It was a weird, gloomy day. About to rain but not yet, strangely the distant thunders already could be heard though. In weather like these people like to huddle up inside for warmth, either with their loved ones or in the comfort of their home.

 

Not Dark though.

 

Wilford had been searching for him for the better half of the day. Since this storm had started Dark had disappeared leaving him alone. This usually wouldn’t be that much of a bother, Dark and Wil were grown men who each had their own things to do, their own job, but these thunders greatly unnerved him today and put him on edge.

 

He almost shot Bim twice today when a lightning hit.

 

So he did what he usually did when he felt discomfort. Seek out Dark.

 

He already looked all over the work spaces for him with no luck. That left the living quarters but he wasn't there either. On a last ditch effort he decided to check the roof of the building.

 

“Dark!” He could immediately spot him from the door, that he just slammed open, with how his black suit contrasted the grey sky. He hurried closer to Dark, but slowed down when he didn’t get any reaction from his partner.

 

“Darky?” For moments no answer came, but for a second he saw Dark tense then slack his shoulders. He was holding on to the railing and looking off the edge to the streets deep below.

 

“Sometimes i wonder, is this all worth it? Should I just rest and let go of the past?” This was sudden to say the least and Wilford felt like he choked on air.

 

“Are you ok?” He somehow managed to ask.

 

“He made so many suffer but he is gone now. Instead we have him. Same face but different fate.” He didn’t turn around, only leant a bit more on the railing.

 

“Who?”

 

“... Mark.”

 

A loud thunder cracked that made Wilford flinch.

 

“What are you talking about?” Wilford was honestly starting to get anxious, he didn’t like the emotionless calm tone Dark’s voice had nor the way he put his weight on the railing, making it creak with age and rust.

 

Dark’s aura flared a bit, as if offended by the mere implication of unreasonable motives. He gripped the railing tighter, another thunder sounded.

 

“Would it even matter anymore.” It was a statement rather than a question and for some reason it made Wilford’s heart ache.

 

Wilford walked up behind Dark and hugged him. “It would.” He said as he squeezed Dark’s middle.

 

Another thunder, another flinch. This one however didn’t go unnoticed, Dark turned around and slowly hugged Wilford back. “Thank you.” He rested his head atop of Wil’s. “You seem rather shaken, shall we go in?” He only got a squeeze as a response.

 

After a moment they broke the hug, Dark took his hand and led them toward the door. They went back to their room. When the door closed, it finally started to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> At least this distracted me for an hour or two.


End file.
